


Loud.

by Zazzlea



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Game(s), Step-parents, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzlea/pseuds/Zazzlea
Summary: Millies parents have been getting louder and louder with each day, and Millie doesn't know what to do.At least Putunia's there to help.
Kudos: 19





	1. Surprise Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's short sorry!

Millie Coluro was spending her day like any other, sitting in her room playing video games and trying to ignore her parents shouting in the other room. Millie had no clue about why they were so upset, and normally she wouldn't really care, her family was always pretty aggressive. Lately though it had become more frequent and intense. What would normally be a quick and almost playful back and forth were now long arguments full of mean and cruel words.Millie learned quickly to stay out of them, they weren't nearly as lighthearted as those she once took part in. When her dad had raised his hand at her when she jumped in, she knew she had done something wrong and froze. She wasn't sure what would've happened if her mom hadn't pushed her away and started yelling some more; but she knew that it most certainly wouldn't have been good.

So here she was, playing Mario Kart on her Wii because she was 'too young' for any cool adult games, which was stupid! She wasn't a baby she was like 13 or something! She growled in annoyance as she was hit by a red shell and fell into last place. She held her remote up high ready to throw it at the screen as hard as she could when she heard a light knock at her window. She paused her game and dropped her controller as she turned around and walked over to her window. She moved the curtains aside and tried to suppress her smile as she saw Putunia Mollars face squished up against the glass, big smile and all.

Millie locked her door quickly before running back over to the window, her new dad didn't like it when her friends came over and had forbidden it, but she didn't care for him much and was not going to let him stop her. She unlatched and opened the window carefully to let Putunia in, she then gently shut the window again. As she turned around to look at her she took note of a dark bruise forming on shoulder and knew that there were probably more somewhere on her, it wasn't uncommon.

"Hey," Millie said, "what's that?"

Putunia frowned clearly confused, "What's what?"

Millie rolled her eyes and poked Putunia on the bruise causing her to flinch away, "That."

"Ohhhhhhh," Putunia says her grin faltering slightly, "Just another big battle, you know how it is for super heros!"

Millie raised her brow slightly but said nothing as she reached under her bed to pull out a second controller and looked at Putunia with a small grin, "Wanna play?" 

Putunia's smile grew once more.


	2. Moms and Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Putunia talk.

"So," Millie finally says after nearly an hour of playing in silence, "wanna talk about it?"

Putunia continues to stare forward engrossed in the game, "Talk about what?"

Millie huffs slightly and pushes some loose hairs back under her hat, "You're heroic 'battle' that you got that bruise from."

Putunia glances over at Millie who grabs her controller and pauses the game, "Well I'm not sure if you wanna hear, you never seem happy after I tell you about them."

Millie rolls her eyes "Of course I wanna hear dummy, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay then", Putunia says putting her own controller down, "I had a cup and noticed that the glass was cracked, I went to show mom cuz I was real proud of crackin it! I thought she'd be a happy about how strong in getting but when I went to show her she became real upset and started yellin at me." Putunia started to fidget with her shirt as she continued, "I saw that she was drinkin and realized that she became possessed again, like she always does when she drinks. Of course I knew right away and, like the hero I am, I slapped that poison right out of her hand! She grabbed me real hard after that but I managed to get out of her grasp mostly unharmed and ran alllll the way here! Now I just gotta wait until she's back to normal!" 

Millie tries her best not to be upset as a big smile is shot her way. She didn't like it when Putunia got hurt and wanted to ask her to stop putting herself in harm's way, but she also didn't want Putunia to stop talking to her. She was well aware that she was the only one Putunia would go to in times like this, she had been told that by Putunia herself, and she refused to risk losing that trust. Millie had previously shown Putunia how to unlock her window from the outside just in case she needed in while nobody was home. She wasn't sure about the whole possession thing or what a drink had to do with it -she had seen her own mom drink before and nothing bad ever happened- but whatever was hurting Putunia she wanted to protect her from.

"Where was your dad?" Millie asks

Putunia picks her controller back up as she answers, "He worked real late again, that was probably part of why mom was drinkin that poison, it's always when she's upset."

Millie nodded, satisfied with the answers, and unpaused the game to let Putunia keep playing. She had never met Putunias family, and has never had the chance too, Putunia always came to her or they would meet up somewhere. It was always a secret, everything they did together was a secret, according to Putunia her parents didn't care about where she went, and Millie's mom didn't mind her going out much. It was her dad she had to watch out for, he was against her going places on her own for some reason. She wished she could just bean him with a golf ball but he had confiscated her club and her mom would probably be upset if she hurt him. 

Millie leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling feeling frustrated at nothing in particular. The bed beneath her creaked and she turned her head to see that Putunia had pulled herself up. She lied down next to Millie and grabbed her hand, Millie's head cleared and she smiled. Life may be sucky at the moment, but she was sure things would work out fine as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for if ya don't like how Putunia talks! I've always seen her with that knd of dialect! Also I'd like to clarify that this is not supposed to be a ship fic!!


	3. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward breakfast Millie is looking forward to school.

When Millie woke up Putunia was gone, it was no real surprise, especially with it being a school day. Millie got up and stretched, she gave the clothes from yesterday a sniff and decided they were clean enough for school. She grabbed her bag and the clothes and walked into the hallway, after brushing her teeth and taking a brief shower she was dashing down the stairs to the kitchen. She hesitated briefly as she saw her new dad sitting at the table talking to her mom, Millie gave him a wide berth and grabbed a box out poptarts out of one of the cabinets.

"Millie," her mom suddenly spoke up, "that's the third day in a row that you've had a poptart, you need a decent breakfast, sit down and wait for me to finish these pancakes and I'll give you one."

Millie opened her mouth to argue against staying but was quickly cut off, "Listen to your mother Millie." came the stern voise of her dad.

Millie glared at him but listened and sat down at the table, opting to sit across from him instead of next to him. She shifted uncomfortably as the pancakes were set in front of her, she really just wanted to get away from the man across from her. As her mom sat down she went ahead and drenched her pancakes in syrup before quickly stuffing her face, her mother looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it and gave Millie a soft smile before turning to her husband. Millie tuned them out as they began to talk and focused on eating the pancakes before her. After Millie took her last bite she grabbed her cup of milk and downed it quickly, she then stood up and grabbed her bag. 

"Bye mom," she said, she glanced at her dad who was watching her expectantly, Millie simply turned and walked out of the door.

She knew that he would be upset about that and yell at her later, but she couldn't find it in her to care. All she wanted was to get to school and see Putunia so she could start enjoying her day already. She used to despise school and skip quite often but after meeting Putunia at the habitat she had grown to enjoy learning. It was more fun with a friend, and watching Tim Tam cause trouble was very entertaining, though her and Putunia got caught in Tim Tam's schemes more often than she'd like to admit. She hadn't skipped since she found out she had the same class as Putunia, Tim Tam being there was also a pretty good bonus. Though Millie didn't care for her much at the habitat she had grown to respect her, even Putunia had started to enjoy the strange girls antics. More often than not the three would eat together at lunch, often with Tim Tam having way too many snacks from the vending machine, Millie and Putunia had decided not to question it.

As Millie approached the school she saw Putunia standing on the sidewalk waiting for her, Millie smiled and began running toward her only to slow down as she saw a large bruise on her cheek. She stood in front of Putunia who was looking to the side nervously.

"I don't wanna go to school today." She murmured.

Millie nodded and grabbed her hand wordlessly, she turned and began walking away from the school. Putunia followed quietly as Millie led her to a nearby park that was overgrown and unused. Millie sat down on an old swingset and pulled Putunia into her lap.

"You okay?"

Putunia gives a small nod.

"Good, we can take a break from school today and have some fun! It's been way too long since we've gotten to hang out!" Millie exclaimed, doing her best to lighten the mood.

Putunia let out a small laugh, "We just hung out yesterday."

Millie pouts as Putunia turns her head to look at her, "That doesn't count! There were stupid adults nearby who made us stay in my stupid room, that's like, basically prison!"

"That's not like prison at all!" Putunia laughs

"Yeah well you can stuff it, I'm like six or something, how would I know!" Millie huffs pretending to be annoyed.

Putunia sticks out her tongue and jumps out of Millie lap looking much happier than before, "Come on I'm sick of sitting around! I've never been out of school like this before its like an adventure! What kinda hero sits around during an adventure? Not this kind!" She exclaims puffing out her chest, "Come now my sidekick!"

Millie rolls her eyes and stands up trying to match Putunias energy, "Lead the way!" 

Putunia smiles excitedly and grabs Millies hand. Millie holds onto Putunias hand tightly, she was going to make this a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! Millie has always been my favorite character and I couldn't wait to write something about her! Constructive criticism welcomed!
> 
> My Smile For Me Tumblr: 5mi1ing4y0u.tumblr.com


End file.
